<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like you, Detective by NittyGrittyBonBon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476669">I like you, Detective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NittyGrittyBonBon/pseuds/NittyGrittyBonBon'>NittyGrittyBonBon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connor discovers a kink, First chapter is sweet Cinnamon Simon having an epiphany, M/M, Simon has so much praise to give to the Connor, and Simon exploits the hell out of it, next chapter is that smut shit, that kink is being called 'detective'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:16:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NittyGrittyBonBon/pseuds/NittyGrittyBonBon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon contemplates on how he developed a crush on Connor. And then gets confronted about said crush by said android. It sucks to crush on an advanced detective android... unless he happens to like you back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I like him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao I'm writing a Connor/Simon story that's burning slower than a raw egg cooking in the Arctic winter ice, so I wrote this shit to appease my need to flip a table.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon had developed a crush on Connor. </p><p>It was a strange predicament, really. He had initially liked Markus. The affection, however, was not returned. His heart was broken by the indirect rejection he had been given at the announcement of Markus and North's newly found love, and he could not bear to be near the couple for weeks.</p><p>If asked, he would brush it off with exhaustion, too ashamed to reveal his childish crush, and too concerned with the progress of Jericho's new platform to distract anyone with his woes. </p><p>It would pass, he'd tell himself.</p><p>It would pass.</p><p>How could it not? He saw the softness that would appear in North's rogue eyes and the daring gaze of Markus's when he would lift her fingers and slowly kiss them. They found something in each other that completed them.</p><p>His friends were in love.</p><p>He supposed that's how his interactions with Connor had become more prominent. With North and Markus constantly before him, and Josh bringing up the topic of their romantic escapades as idle gossip, he found the detective a refreshing change of pace. He was a new member to their team, and he easily served as a better alternative to talk to in terms of his broken heart.</p><p>Connor was easy to talk to, hardworking, and keen on being helpful. In fact, it was easy to forget a lot of things with his innocent questions and occasional sparks of humor and sass. He'd gone as far as inviting the detective to his studio apartment, a place he'd made for himself after the revolution, and just enjoyed his company.</p><p>But being that he <em>was</em> a detective, the android easily picked up on the PL600's, as Connor put it, <em>obvious heartbreak</em> that <em>was hard to miss</em>.</p><p>Simon had been mortified.</p><p>After profusely apologizing for his lack of sensitivity, Simon did his best in reassuring Connor that he wasn't angry with him. Just mortified. With himself. </p><p>The RK800 tried to be respectful in avoiding the topic, but soon enough, Simon had been able to open up about the matter with him naturally. It wasn't all they talked about, but from time to time, between casual conversations of Connor's vast collection of Sumo pictures or a pleasant novels Simon read, they'd bring up Markus.</p><p>Sometimes he cried. Sometimes he laughed. And then he would cry again. Connor took it all in stride, and from time to time, would ask him awkwardly placed questions or tell him outlandish commentary. </p><p>Simon would be sitting before him, tears streaming down his face after firmly stating he was done with emotions, and the brunette would look at him and politely inform him, "but you're still crying."</p><p>It made him chuckle, but also made him apologize to the android, for subjecting him to these moments. Connor would shake his head and tell him that they had fought long and hard to have and own emotions, so it was within his right to say what he pleased about them.</p><p>That said, during the course of those weeks, then months, Simon realized that it really <em>wasn't</em> a big deal anymore. He had... fallen out of love. </p><p>He had slowly started having an easier time talking and interacting with Markus and North, even capable of teasing them from time to time, and his heart felt lighter. He enjoyed the sensations, extremely proud of himself with achievement to move on with his life, but it didn't last long.</p><p>Because apparently the crush hadn't so much as <em>left</em>, but had <em>transferred</em>.</p><p>To Connor.</p><p>And he felt terrible for it. </p><p>He didn't want Connor to be some... some <em>rebound</em>! It did him no justice!</p><p>It was really too much. Of course, the acknowledgement of this development had hit him far too late. Right until it was obvious. He had been so comfortable with Connor, and his conversations were so pleasant. When the rest of the world drained his energy, it felt like Connor was always there, seeming to replenish him spiritually with just his calming presence alone.</p><p>Sometimes Connor's words were inexperienced, due to his novelty in emotion. Other times it carried heavy wisdom, from someone who had been thrust into a dangerous world so quickly, and had been forced to make weighted decisions that haunted him. Sometimes he was clever and witty, and other times he'd miss a social cue. Simon could never get tired of him. And while he was full of mysterious allure, he was never one to hide a secret from him. If asked, he'd reveal. In turn, Simon would reveal a secret of his own for each one the detective would entrust him with.</p><p>But of course, there was a particular feature that drove Simon mad.</p><p>He was so <em>beautiful.</em></p><p>It was cheesy, but he loved the android's eyes. They were curious, but collected. They seemed to know just about everything that went on in his surroundings. They didn't wander suspiciously. They roamed carefully, and just took everything in. Like everything in front of him was a clue to the mysterious investigation going on in his head. A true detective by design. It made Simon wonder what his take was in everything his eyes landed on. It made him want to ask.</p><p>It also made him too scared to ask. </p><p>Connor was also sturdy, built to last, and far more advanced a design. He was continuously taunted by the android's powerful gait and precise movements. But rather than making him feel inferior, it just made Simon feel safe. And perhaps a bit hot around the collar.</p><p>So here the PL600 was now, currently pacing in his small studio, stressed out with this development as he awaited the android's scheduled visit. He worried it would show. He worried he'd make it obvious. The lingering gazes on the other's back, the fixation on his freckles, the urge to push back the small curl of his hair, the need to cup his face into his palms and pull him in for a kiss.</p><p>Simon let out a long sigh.</p><p>He had it bad.</p><p>Knocks on his door startled him, and he peered in the peep hole to see Connor, waiting on the other side of his door. Simon amped himself up, trying his best to control his jittery butterflies before finally opening the door.</p><p>"Hello Connor," he greeted warmly, allowing the android through. </p><p>Connor nodded, greeting him back as he strode in with that confident stride. He was dressed in a white collared shirt, rolled to the elbows, and slacks held up by black suspenders. A complete contrast to Simon's own faded blue t-shirt and jeans. He leaned against the door for a second to admire the way the suspenders hugged the android's back before blinking out of his trance to shut the door. Slightly too quickly.</p><p>The android turned sharply at the slam, and Simon threw him an apologetic look, "sorry, I just got excited,"</p><p>
  <em>Well done Simon, go ahead and tattoo your feelings for him on your forehead if you're gunna be that obvious...</em>
</p><p>Connor threw him a pleasant smile, "I'm excited too."</p><p>
  <em>Oof, rA9 take me now.</em>
</p><p>"You'd think we'd be bored of each other by now," Simon joked, guiding them to sit in their usual spot at the dining table. </p><p>"I don't visit for just entertainment," Connor argued, taking his seat.</p><p>"Of course not," Simon replied, feigning a stern look as he sat down too, "we are here for academic purposes only. Completely serious business."</p><p>"Then I'm unsure with how to proceed," the android replied, continuing with the joke, "I've complied various topics and none are for academic purposes."</p><p>Simon paused, taking a moment to cross his arms and scrutinize him, "...I'll allow it," he finally replied with a quick wave of his hand, "you deviant."</p><p>Connor replied with a wink, earning himself a blushing PL600.</p><p>"Who is teaching you these things?" the blond android asked, knowing his face was likely tinted blue by this point, "because it's certainly not me."</p><p>As the blush eased off of Simon's face, the two androids easily slipped into conversation, catching up since their last visit and broaching several different subjects. Simon felt a pleasant hum in his chest as they spoke, leaning forward to hear the android. His chin was resting on his palm as he watched the hand gestures the android made with his dialogue.</p><p>At some point, Simon checked his internal clock and straightened up sharply, "Connor, it's getting very late, should I really be keeping you?"</p><p>With no urgency, Connor's LED spun for a second, likely checking the time himself, "ah. Well... I'm not in any particular rush," one of the corners of his mouth curled up, "I certainly don't mind if you keep me."</p><p>
  <em>Was he doing this on purpose?!</em>
</p><p>"We'd run out of things to discuss if you stay too long," Simon pointed out lightly.</p><p>"Even if we were to find nothing to discuss, I'd be content with simply sitting here with your company."</p><p>Simon shook his head, <em>he was clearly reading too much into this</em>, "what good would that do? Other than making uncomfortably awkward eye contact for an indefinite stretch of time?" </p><p>Connor threaded his fingers together, "I wouldn't mind if it were with you, Simon."</p><p>"You are... sounding very smooth right now," Simon replied, trying to dissapate his nerves with a chuckle.</p><p>Connor rose his brows curiously, "am I?"</p><p>Simon scoffed, "you must know what you're doing."</p><p>"I suppose I might," Connor stated slowly, "but my concern is whether you like it."</p><p>The blond android darted his eyes up at him, feeling the air shift simply by the gaze of the android. He felt like he had to speak softly, "That... you should be careful with what you tease about."</p><p>"...Does it make you nervous?" </p><p>Simon wanted to squirm in his seat. Connor looked like he was trying to pinpoint something. Trying to figure Simon out.</p><p>"It would make anyone nervous, wouldn't it?" Simon retorted helplessly. <em>Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't ask.</em></p><p>Connor tilted his head inquisitively, "would it make you nervous if someone <em>else</em> said these things?"</p><p>Simon shrugged, the motion looking less carefree and far too stiff. He tried to avoid the android's intense eyes, "well, <em>yes</em>, I suppose if anyone came to me so <em>forward</em> like this... I can't help but get shy or timid."</p><p>At the silence, Simon looked up to see that Connor was visibly upset with this response.</p><p>Not wanting to continue this topic further, nor upset the other android further, Simon stood up abruptly to change the subject, "would you like a thirium bottle?" his hand curled up to his chest, "I'm going to have some, so... "</p><p>Connor wordlessly stood, following him. Simon approached his fridge, and slipped out a bottle. He turned to hand the drink to Connor, but the android kept his gaze on him, slowly slipping the drink out of his hand and placing it on the kitchen island next to them. He then gently closed the fridge, his movements slow, but purposeful.</p><p>"In a moment," Connor informed him quietly.</p><p>Simon swallowed thickly as Connor moved closer to him. The android easily pinpointed the movement, eyes darting down to look at the shifting of his throat before returning back to Simons eyes.</p><p>"Simon, am I allowed to assume that... you are interested in me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Simon: Oof, I'm thirsty<br/> <br/>Connor: *rises up from seat dramatically* My moment has come<br/> <br/>Simon: Dear god I was just talking about the thirium, but shit beautiful, don't feel compelled to let that stop you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mutual Interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor confronts Simon about his feelings, and then informs him that he too, has the big gay for him.</p><p>(I swear I'm a civilized and mature human in real life... probably not, actually.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took longer than anticipated, but uh, yeah! Here cometh le smut. Not the first time I've written this theme, but certainly the first time I've posted it in a public forum, so just go easy on me, will ya? I'm just a humble horn-dog who just wants two marshmallows to get it on.<br/> <br/>But tbh feel free to throw tomatoes while using harsh language, <em>I'll just feed off of that energy like some psychotic masochist. Honhonhonhonhon~ </em><br/> <br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew. </p><p>He <em>knew</em>.</p><p>Obviously he knew, Simon, pull yourself together! How could he not?!</p><p>There had been far less hints to look at when the android had found out about Markus, so of course he was going to immediately see this crush latched onto him like some unyielding malware.</p><p>Nonetheless, Simon found himself procrastinating on the inevitable admission of this truth.</p><p>"What... what makes you assume that?" the PL600 asked nervously, feeling his cooling system whirring loudly. </p><p>"I've taken into account a few observations I've made," Connor told him. He focused on every micro expression that graced the other android's face before pressing forward, leaning in to look at his face clearly. His eyes were innocently eager to hear a confirmation.</p><p>"Am I right?"</p><p>Simon hands snapped up to grip him by the shoulders, preventing him from getting any closer. He then ducked his head down, face entirely flushed in blue.</p><p>Connor immediately halted. He leaned back to full height to give him space, but did not back away. It left Simon dizzy with shame and embarrassment. With fear. </p><p>He couldn't dare to look at the android. It was sort of unfair, that he was so easily able to read him. He couldn't muster up the courage to speak or reply. Goodness, he'd have to hear the response <em>Connor</em> had, which was the entire point of hiding this in the first place! He was frozen, leaving them at a standstill as he kept his gaze on his kitchen tiles.</p><p>"Simon?" Connor asked softly. Almost apologetic.</p><p>"Why are you asking me, Connor?" the android asked just as softly in reply.</p><p>He slowly loosened his grip on the android, intending to return his hands to himself, but Connor took them up, gracefully catching them before they left. The act caused the blond to lift his eyes up at him and give him a questioning look.</p><p>"...I'd like to hear it from you personally," Connor explained, his eyes looking down at the PL600's hands. He rubbed the back of them with his thumbs, "I'd rather not come to a bias conclusion when it concerns you."</p><p>Simon's hands tightened around Connor's. Had he an LED to showcase, it would be blinking erratically. Or on solid red. However, he was sure that Connor could already gauge the stress climbing in systems anyhow, as he decided to speak up once more.</p><p>"Would it help if I exchanged a secret of my own?" Connor offered, trying to keep his tone light, but looking entirely too nervous for a normally confident android. Before Simon could even attempt to protest, the detective continued.</p><p>"My discussions with you have been very enjoyable, so it wasn't my attention to overstep initially. In fact, I was content with your company alone; the conversations, the exchanges, it became something I could cherish as they were. However, when I realized you seemed to expressed an interest..."</p><p>He stopped himself. His hands also stopped tracing circles. He slowly rose his eyes back up to Simon's. It was a longing look.</p><p>"Maybe I should be clear...," he stated gently, "I really like you, Simon. Beyond what a platonic relationship entails."</p><p>Simon's thirium pump stuttered in shock.</p><p>Connor's gaze darted back down to their hands, back to tracing small circles as he explained further, "if I were to be honest, my own feelings developed before I begun to noticed yours. Hence my consideration for personal bias."</p><p>The brunette's hands finally slipped away, leaving the PL600's floating in the air as he stared at him in awe.</p><p>He felt the same way. The thought made Simon's chest squeeze.</p><p>The soft confession was so anxious, that Simon could see that while the android had easily pinpointed the PL600s feelings, he really <em>did</em> look uncertain. Even the way he had fiddled with Simon's hands, while intimate, now seemed like a nervous tick instead.</p><p>The blond moved one of his hands to the detective's cheek, smiling softly at him. Connor met his gaze, and allowed himself to be guided as Simon pulled his face closer, lightly bumping their foreheads together. He closed his eyes as their lips touched gently.</p><p>When he parted, Connor unknowingly following his face, trying to pursue his lips. Simon smiled once more as he held him in place, and it widened as Connor slowly opened his eyes, half-lidded and smitten.</p><p>"Yes, I'm interested in you, Connor," he informed him shyly, "<em>more</em> than interested, actually."</p><p>The warm smile Connor gave him at the confession made him want to melt onto his kitchen floor.</p><p>Simon reached a hand down, lifting the other android's hand up to meet palm to palm between them. Connor threw a questioning gaze at him, and the blond android gave a small nod, slipping the nanoskin off to interface. The other hesitated momentarily before he let out an exhale. He mirrored him, peeling the nanoskin off and accepted the connection.</p><p>Instantly, flashes of their lives streamed into their visions. Simon offered his own experiences, being easily replaced and passed around household to household for a newer model until he finally broke the cycle and found Jericho. Connor's hand twitched, as his initial flood of memories showcased moments he felt ashamed of, a sight he feared countered negatively with the PL600, but Simon bumped his forehead against the android's reassuringly. As they lamented each other's beginnings, better moments began to surface. After the revolution. Exchanges of realization, like Connor receiving his first paycheck from Fowler, knowing that he was officially a member of the precinct, and then Simon, taking a walk through the streets and facing the sudden epiphany that was free. And just <em>could</em> walk around to his heart's content.</p><p>More imagery was exchanged, this time about themselves. It was like a montage of moments, where they traded the simple instances they enjoyed with each other. Connor favored Simon's shy smiles, and Simon loved Connor's rare grin. A memory of the PL600 sitting cross legged on the floor, making faces at the emotional twists and turns the fiction he was reading would reveal, and then a recollection of the RK800 skimming through his casework in ungodly speeds, only to pause and smirk, mumbling a soft <em>bingo</em>.</p><p>They continued interfacing, and Connor went for another kiss. A little deeper. More intimate. Simon's free hand moved up to the RK800's shoulders, fingers dipping under the strap of his suspenders and fisting the white shirt beneath his fingers. Connor, in turn, moved his hand down his torso until it finally settled firmly on his hip. His finger's tracing lightly at the skin beneath his shirt. Simon let out a shaky sigh.</p><p>
  <em>More.</em>
</p><p>It was difficult to parse who was the one who requested it from the feedback-loop, but it seemed that Connor was the first to act on it. His tongue swiped across Simon's lips curiously, and Simon encouraged it. He pulled the other closer as he parted his mouth to let him in.</p><p>A strangled noise tore from Connor's throat at the first slide of their tongues.</p><p>Simon pulled back, bumping back into the fridge and disconnecting his hand in the process. He stuttered out a quick apology.</p><p>Connor, who had a dribble of artificial saliva in the corner of his mouth from the sudden release, looked at Simon curiously, "no, I was..."</p><p>He licked his lips to collect the excess fluid, "I just didn't anticipate my mouth to be so sensitive."</p><p>Simon bit his lip at the sight, feeling an incomprehensible urge at the other android's announcement. He skimmed his nimble fingers onto his chest. Connor watched the blond curiously as he curled his fingers under the straps of his suspenders, slowly bringing him forward, his blue eyes locked onto brown ones. The brunette allowed himself to be pulled and planted his forearms against the fridge to avoid pressing his entire weight against the other android. He met with Simon's lips, complying to the demand and allowing him to lick his entire mouth. Connor couldn't help but moan into it, hands clenching into tight fists as Simon curled his tongue up to hit a particularly sensitive sensor in his upper palate. </p><p>Once satisfied, Simon leaned back, swiping his tongue across Connor's lips as he finished.</p><p>"What a pleasant discovery, Detective," Simon drawled out, feeling lightheaded from the kiss. </p><p>"...Right," he replied distractedly, his LED flickering yellow and his face becoming impossibly more blue. Before Simon had a chance to think any further about the subtle reaction, the brunette eagerly leaned forward to continue said discovery. Exponentially increasing his expertise in the act the longer they kissed.</p><p>He pressed closer, and a light scrape from the fridge shifting back pulled Simon's mind out of the haze for a moment to consider their location. While he wasn't exactly <em>against</em> keeping this very enjoyable activity in his kitchen, he also didn't want to replace his refrigerator. Particularly with the knowledge that it had been broken because he had been ravished against it by an advanced prototype capable of leveling an entire SWAT team.</p><p>No matter how arousing the idea sounded.</p><p>His mind certainly waged war over it for a second.</p><p>"Connor, wait," he urged in one breath, lightly tugging his head back by the hair. The RK800 quietly shivered at the act, and Simon filed <em>that</em> for future use. He let his own head fall back onto the surface behind him, trying to focus.</p><p>"Couch," he finally urged desperately, before he changed his mind. Connor blinked, taking a moment to rake his eyes over the blond, LED spinning as he tried to process something, then slipped his hands behind the PL600's thighs and <em>lifted</em>. Simon squeaked in embarrassment, wrapping his legs around the RK800's waist and hugging him close instinctively as he was walked over to said couch.</p><p>"You don't have to— I can— Connor—!," Simon stuttered out frantically, the pitch of his voice going higher as he spoke. He gave up speaking altogether, ducking his face into the android's neck to hide the fluster in his face.</p><p>The brunette's only response was planting a kiss into his hair as he guided them to couch. Simon slipped his hands down the other's back, fingers taking hold on the intersection of his suspenders. He allowed himself to be laid down on the couch, but pulled Connor close to stay down with him.</p><p>He took a look at the RK800, enjoying the little tells of their recent activities. Connor's hair, no longer combed back neatly, was curling, his face was tinted blue, and his shirt was wrinkling where Simon had been grabbing at earlier.</p><p>It was too much to resist, so Simon pulled him down to met his lips once more, prying the detective's mouth open with his own. Connor made a pleased noise as the blond connected their tongues, but this time he took control of the kiss. A soft gasp escaped the PL600 when his arms were pinned against the couch next to his head. Connor then tilted his head <em>just so</em> to explore his mouth, and the blond whimpered. It wasn't as though there was need to <em>breath</em> necessarily, but the sensation of the brunettes relentless tongue was making him dizzy with lust. There was something quite tantalizing about the strength of the android before him.</p><p>His mouth was released, and Connor's eyes shifted down to his lips for a moment before looking back up.</p><p>"How far do you want to take this?" he asked, watching as Simon took a moment to collect himself, "It's becoming increasingly difficult for me to think, and we should make this choice while we are still cognizant."</p><p>Simon blinked. That's definitely an important consideration. He slid his hand up to cup his cheek. Connor's eyes looked glassy, but the android was apparently more focused than he to regard their actions. He smiled at him, and lightly brushed the stubborn cowlick away from his face, only for it to spring back down.</p><p>"Do you want to go further?" Simon asked gently, glancing down to glide his thumb down the side of his face, connecting the freckles before looking back up to him, "we don't have to continue if you think it's too fast."</p><p>Connor leaned into the hand on him, "I'd rather not stop...," he then paused, and he glanced up at him like an shy puppy, "unless you'd like to stop."</p><p>Simon chuckled and pulled his face down to kiss his forehead, "I'd rather not stop either, Detective."</p><p>Connor's face quickly blushed at the remark, his LED blinking yellow, and Simon cocked his head curiously at the reaction until it clicked.</p><p>"Oh?" he asked, sliding his fingers into the android's hair, "Should I called you <em>Detective</em>?"</p><p>Connor's eyes fluttered as Simon dragged his nails through his scalp.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," he whispered eagerly.</p><p>Before Simon had a chance to tease further, the RK800 leaned in to kiss Simon slowly. He then dipped his head in the crook of Simon's neck, tasting the skin beneath his mouth and lightly nipped at it. He heard the excited gasp it pulled out of Simon, and it encouraged him to suck on the skin caught between his teeth. Beautiful sounds were elicited from the android beneath him, and it made Connor want to hear more.</p><p>He slipped his hands under Simon's loose shirt and wandered across the PL600's bare torso, pulling out a louder voice from him. His mouth moved to map out Simon's jaw, and he dragged his teeth down his throat until he reached the joint of his neck, taking a bite of the nanoskin there. Simon let out a low moan, arching up and tangling his fingers into the straps of Connor's suspenders.</p><p>"Should we begin preparations for intercourse, then?" Connor asked lowly after licking the bite he planted on him.</p><p>Simon, completely thrown by the clinical phrasing of the request, threw his arm over his face and let out a fit of laughter, "you're going to <em>kill</em> me."</p><p>"Mort d'amour is not within my preconstructions," Connor responded cheekily without missing a beat, gently pulling Simon's arm off of his face. He tugged the blond's shirt and removed it, folding it neatly and placing it on the floor next to them.</p><p>Turning his attention back to his partner, the RK800 let his eyes drink in the pale skin before him, enjoying the blue flush that spread across the PL600's lithe chest. He followed the blue tint up to see Simon's face. The PL600's eyes looked at him lovingly, his mouth parted delicately, and his hair tussled in a messy manner. The blond was likely unaware of the alluring portrait he was presenting, or how intoxicating it was to see the typically modest android shirtless, with only jeans. Almost as though it were something forbidden, just for the RK800 to witness.</p><p>He reached a curious hand out to touch his neck, reveling as the android obediently bore his throat for the hand, and shivering as the firm palm slowly skimmed down and onto his chest. His other hand joined, and the RK800 slid them down the blond's torso, stopping just above his jeans, hearing Simon sigh softly at his touches.</p><p>"May I?" he whispered, waiting until the PL600 could find his bearings to process the question.</p><p>"...Y-yes," Simon replied just as quietly. The brunette undid the jeans, and the PL600's thirium pump hiked up several bpms.</p><p>Connor slipped his pants and boxers down slowly, and the blond whimpered as the warm knuckles lightly dragged down his nanoskin. A hand went under him, and he sighed as he was lifted tenderly from the small of his back for the brunette to properly remove the fabric from his body. This time the RK800 didn't seem patient enough to fold the clothes, dropping them onto the floor instead.</p><p>As Simon was lowered back down, Connor tucked himself between his legs, keeping him from closing them as he angled himself above him. Simon fought against his self-consciousness, dipping his fingers under Connor's collar and feeling out his collarbone. </p><p>"Can we get these off of you, Detective?" he requested timidly.</p><p>A content rumble vibrated onto his fingers, coming from the android's chest. Connor took his hand, kissing the digits before placing them back on his chest, letting the other android do as he wished.</p><p>Simon leisurely tugged the suspenders down Connor's shoulders, watching attentively while the brunette slipped his arms out of the loops. He felt the detective staring intently at him as he slowly unbuttoned the brunette's shirt, taking his time.</p><p>"My outfit arouses you," he concluded, and Simon could hear the amusement in the tone as he made his way down his shirt.</p><p>"If you do this every time I may go insane," Simon commented helplessly, purposely avoiding his gaze.</p><p>Connor was on the verge of preening, "I find it an important observation to make if I'm going to bed you, Simon."</p><p>"We're not on a bed. I only have a couch," Simon argued weakly, biting his cheek as he watched Connor shuffle out of his shirt. His eyes raked down the pale freckled skin. It was toned, sturdy, and so very tempting. He lightly placed his hand on the other's chest, tracing his fingers across the speckles on him, mesmerized by just how <em>detailed</em> his design was.</p><p>"The act is all the same," Connor retorted as he sat back, giving Simon an even <em>better</em> view as he swiftly undid his pants.</p><p>The PL600's face began to blush harder as the RK800 slipped his slacks and gray boxers down his body. While Connor certainly looked mussed up, he definitely looked far too composed for his dick to be pulsing like this at half mast. It was <em>throbbing.</em> Simon let out a high pitched sound, covering his face in embarassment.</p><p>"You'll have to forgive me," Connor offered, eyeing the android before him as he shuffled off the rest of the clothes and carelessly dropped them down with the rest, "you're incredibly provocative."</p><p>Simon uttered out a nervous laugh, peeking from between his fingers and trying to avoid looking at the other, very eager participant between Connor's legs, "you don't need to go that far, my model isn't designed for bold seduction."</p><p>"I can't understand how you could attempt to argue that when I'm so clearly in this state," the RK800 countered with a raise of his brow, his head nodding down at his cock.</p><p>Simon snorted at that, smiling sheepishly at him, "you hold a very <em>persuasive</em> argument."</p><p>The air shifted and his smile dissolved as Connor gently placed his hand on Simon's stomach. The PL600's breath hitched as he dragged his hand down to palm his dick, wrapping his fingers on him to slowly pump him. Simon's jaw dropped in a soundless cry, and he darted a hand down to hold onto the one stroking him. The other reached up to Connor's chest, clenching into a fist as he pressed his head against his frame.</p><p>"<em>Ohhh—</em>," he finally gasped out in a trembling voice. His brows pinched as he felt the arousal crawling deep into his chassis. He panted lightly, his hips canting up rhythmically to meet the android's hand. His head was tilted up by the chin to meet with Connor's face. The blond looked up at him blearily, whispering his name longingly.</p><p>"I'm not entirely sure what is meant by bold seduction," Connor contemplated out loud, "but I'd be compelled to do anything for this face."</p><p>Simon swallowed as the android hovered closer over him, watching him with dark, heated eyes as he continued to used his talented fingers on him, unhurried and idly. Feeling braver from the android's words and wanting to return the favor, the blond traced his own hands down the planes of the brunette's torso. His thirium sang with anticipation as his hand slid onto him, replicating the gesture and moving at the same pace.</p><p>Connor twitched fractionally, his expression surprised and LED spinning at the sensations going through him until his shoulders relaxed. His head tilted to the side as he let himself enjoy Simon's touches. The hand on the PL600's chin weakened, and it traced down the column of his thoat. Simon bit his lip, his hips still gently rolling as he watched Connor. The brunette's mouth parted, his brows furrowed over his dazed eyes, and he began to match the quick breathing of the blond. He lightly thrust his hips forward in time with him, eyes looking down to watch their hands on each other, but occasionally flickering up to meet with Simon's. The sight had warmth coiling from within Simon's stomach panel.</p><p>
  <em>I want to see how he looks when he's inside of me.</em>
</p><p>Distracted with the rush of arousal, he flinched as his HUD suddenly notified him he had triggered his self-lubrication protocol.</p><p>"Ah," he breathed out softly at the notification, and then, from the shocking sensation of lubricant being released, "<em>Ah</em>~,"</p><p>He snapped a hand up to cover his mouth. The RK800, noticing the startled reaction, scanned him with a fast cycle of yellow on his LED, and then looked down with more intent.</p><p>Simon flushed deeply as his gaze fixated between his legs. He tried to close them by moving his knees in, but Connor cocked his head, catching the movement of one with his hand. Two fingers from his free hand dipped into the wetness, and Simon jolted at the electrifying sensation.</p><p>The RK800 slowly raised the clear compound onto his tongue, keeping his eyes on the android before him. Data surged immediately on contact, informing him of the chemical breakdown and the identification of the PL600.</p><p>"Each android carries a serial only belonging to them," Connor informed him, "no other carries what you do, nor the existence you've carved for yourself."</p><p>Slowly, he licked the rest of the lubricant off, watching the trembling PL600 with a predatorial gaze.</p><p>"I feel as though you are unconvinced with how special you are. How unique, as well. I could prove it to you. I could dedicate an entire case on it and back it up with endless data, if you'd like," the RK800 murmured, the hand on his leg tightening as he hovered closer to the android, a heavy air of authority about him, "But for now... let me <em>show</em> you. Continuously. Again and again. Until you feel it from deep within your core, marked into you permanently."</p><p>A strong ache of <em>want</em> lanced through Simon's body from those words. The need of it overpowered his former timidness. Overwhelmed by it, he dragged a hand through his blond hair, spreading his legs wider for the android before him, letting one leg hang from the side of the couch, hovering above the floor.</p><p>"Then <em>mark</em> me, Detective," he ordered in a ragged breath.</p><p>The entire display was completely obscene and almost caused the RK800 to short-circuit.</p><p>"You're very inciting when you demand," Connor answered in a strangled voice.</p><p>His gaze lowered to the blond's legs and he skimmed his palms onto his thighs, slipping underneath them, "do you need me to prepare you...?" he asked, just in case.</p><p>Simon shook his head, and Connor continued, slowly pushing his knees up. He murmured compliments about the PL600's flexibility, spreading his legs further apart and watching as more lubricant was produced. Excited breaths pumped out of Simon, and he nuzzled into Connor's neck, leaving languid kisses and nibbles on his throat in order to quell the thrill of being held open so suggestively.</p><p>"I'm quite novice at this," Connor murmured into his ear as he lined himself up. His other hand skimmed down and planted itself on Simon's waist, his thumb tucked in the joint of his thigh as he held him steady, "please let me know if I should stop or move slower."</p><p>"You don't need to move slowly," Simon replied distractedly, his eyes fluttering at the feeling of Connor breaching him. He kept trailing kisses of encouragement on Connor's neck as made his way inside him, "I don't feel pain."</p><p>"That really shouldn't effect how I treat you," he retorted stubbornly, trying to move cautiously, despite the distressed look of desire brewing in his gaze from the warmth Simon's tight cavern provided.</p><p>The PL600 was touched by the consideration, he truly was, but he couldn't bear the drag inside of him any longer, nor the vexing need to have him buried inside. And it was quite clear Connor was feeling the same way.</p><p>"Let me rephrase," he whispered out in a sultry voice, his legs wrapping around the android's waist, "You're not hurting me, and I would like to feel you <em>deeper</em>."</p><p>Without warning, Simon arched his body forward, taking Connor's girth inside in one swift movement.</p><p>The PL600 gasped at the feeling of being so <em>full</em>, trembling as he held the other android's back. But it was all worth being able to witness Connor fall apart before him. The RK800's reaction would forever be etched into Simon's memory drive. His face twisted into a look of shock and euphoria, and that typically controlled voice dragged away into a lust-ridden groan. The sound turned Simon's insides into mush.</p><p>"<em>S-Simon</em>," Connor breathed out reverently as he ducked his head onto the blond's chest, unable to say anything else aside from that. His hands tightened on the PL600's hips, and his mouth parted open as he tried to manually cool his systems down.</p><p>"I'm not going to break, Detective," Simon panted out, grinding his hips. Connor let out a startled grunt, stopping the movements by firmly grabbing his waist and pinning him in the cushions.</p><p>"Clearly," Connor commented in a husky tone, raising his head back up to throw him a wobbly smirk. Once he could compose himself, he pulled back slowly and thrust back inside in a tantalizing manner, studying the blond android's face. His eyebrows slowly knit in pleasure and he rolled his hips carefully, adjusting his angle accordingly before steadily continuing.</p><p>His change hit Simon at <em>just the right spot</em>, and the PL600 keened. He tried to meet him, did his best to push his own hips forward, but was held solid in place by Connor's iron grip. He'd be frustrated had he not been so aroused by it. He looked at the RK800, his body moving fluidly as he pressed into him. His expression blissful, yet controlled. Looking him over with special care and attentiveness.</p><p>Always so vigilant, so precise, and so refined. He was built to be, after all. And Simon loved it. But at this moment, he wanted him to dive into the same exhilaration he felt. He wanted the RK800 to just <em>take</em> him. The concept was forming a hazy cloud of lust, causing his mind lag.</p><p>It was insane, as Connor could probably snap straight through his chassis should he let himself go completely unhinged, and yet here the PL600 was, getting turned on by the idea of it. His hands skimmed down Connors forearms, letting his nails lightly trail down the nanoskin until his fingers wrapped around the base of the brunette's wrists. He watched as Connor glanced at him curiously, his LED pulsing from their activities as he eyed the PL600.</p><p>Simon closed his eyes, tilted his head back as he pushed his hips against the sturdy grip, still unable to move them, "<em>so powerful</em>," he moaned out, his mouth parting open as he freely let his voice out at each thrust, incoherent sounds of pleasure seeping out of him.</p><p>"Powerful?" Connor repeated breathlessly, never wavering from his tempo and immensely enjoying the sweet noises coming out of Simon's lips. His fingers twitched, and he pushed him deeper into the cushions experimentally. The blond practically purred at the action.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, and I want to <em>feel</em> it," Simon drawled out, squirming sensually in Connor's hands, "so stop holding back and just fuck me hard and deep into this couch, Detective," he demanded.</p><p>That particular request caused Connor to stutter in his movements with absolute shock. His LED spun yellow as he scanned the android he was holding. Simon looked at him through his blond lashes, his face and heaving chest entirely flushed in a pretty shade of blue.</p><p>"That... can be arranged," Connor replied in a husky tone, slowing his pace to readjust. He leaned forward, getting so close to the blond that he could see the shifting of his pupils. His blue LED pulsed slowly as he slid a hand under Simon's back, hooking onto his shoulder, and gripped the edge of the seat cushion with the other to stabilize himself. His gaze was intense and calculating, and his shoulders shifted like a silent predator preparing to jump. It made the PL600 shiver, and he tangled a hand behind Connor's head, letting the other skim up the pillar of Connor's arm encouragingly. He wrapped his legs around Connor's waist, feeling entirely encapsulated by the android.</p><p>"I really like it when you give me orders, Simon," Connor murmured, placing a light peck on the PL600's forehead before moving.</p><p>Simon was unable to grace that with an answer, as Connor finally began to thrust into him. Powerfully. The PL600 had no leverage of control, pinned down by force of the other android moving into him like a piston, insistently engraving himself inside of him deeper than before. Accurately hitting him directly on his prostate and pulling out embarrassingly high pitched gasps from him. His body went weak as Connor rolled his hips at an unrelenting pace, the arm holding him keeping Simon in place.</p><p>"Yes, yes, <em>yes</em>," Simon chanted in broken whispers, feeling himself unraveling and melting into the couch as Connor gnawed vigorously on his throat. He scattered various small welts of blue in the areas he had sucked on too aggressively.</p><p>Tears trickled out of his eyes as his back arched up, begging and pleading as he feebly skid his hands across the upholster, attempted to find purchase on the armrest above his head. He clenched on the soft fabric to brace himself as each thrust <em>pushed</em> and <em>dragged</em> the girth inside of him, his entire body moving with the forceful motions as he was taken over and over, like strong ocean waves. The pleasure was washing over him in strong bursts while all he could do was sob and hold on as it all coiled inside of him, hot and desperate for an outlet.</p><p>Connor soon made his way up to his ear, leaving a trail of hickies and bites as he finally reached his destination.</p><p>"How close are you?" he asked through labored breaths, soft moans of his own mixing with Simon's.</p><p>"Very close, <em>so</em> close, Connor, <em>please</em>—,"</p><p>"Tell me where you want me to finish," Connor stated in a strained voice. His LED was spinning and flickering wildly from yellow to red, and he was steadily losing control of his momentum.</p><p>The blond clung to him tightly, his legs crossing together at the small of Connor's back to keeping him from pulling out, and his arms wrapping around his neck to pull him in for a clumsy kiss. Their teeth bumped from the frantic thrusting.</p><p>"Inside," Simon moaned out desperately before leaning back in to lick the senors in Connor's mouth, "<em>inside me</em>, Detective."</p><p>"<em>God, Simon—</em>," the RK800 uttered out with a sharp flicker if static as he broke away from the kiss. His muscles shifted between Simon's fingers and tensed at the unslaught. He grit teeth as he harshly drove himself deep into Simon two more times, a low moan vibrating through the PL600 audio processors as he finally came.</p><p>The combination of the other android's voice, the warm rush flooding inside him, and the adamant presses against his prostate brought Simon over the edge right behind him. It rumbled into his thirium and lanced through him like white-hot lightening, sparking up his circuits. His vision flickering even though his eyes were shut and he arched off the couch at an almost impossible angle. Static coated his broken cry, and he vaguely noted the notification on his HUD telling him that he blew the speaker of his voice modulator.</p><p>He slumped back down, his body vibrating from the strain as his systems began to re-calibrate. He felt Connor pull out, and shuddered at the sensation of artificial cum and lubrication leaking out of him. The PL600 knew he was going to need to clean himself out eventually, couch include, if that was even possible, but he was not in the mood to think further on that at the moment. He was about to curl his arms around Connor when he felt him slowly shifting on top of him, moving off of him to stand up. Simon weakly reaching out and mumbled out his name discontentedly, the sound coming out like an old radio, but the android was beyond his reach.</p><p>Still too tired to open his eyes, he just curled into himself. However, Connor came back as soon as he left, and did a quick wipe down on him with a moist rag. It wasn't the thorough wash he needed, but it did alleviate the uncomfortable stickiness between his legs. The RK800 then slipped back onto the couch with him, lifting him and placing him on top of himself. Simon snuggled into him, and Connor's hand moved to his throat, curiously skimming the area his voice modulator was located.</p><p>"<em>Stop being a busybody</em>," Simon rasped out warmly, patting the hand.</p><p>"You'd be a hypocrite in saying so," Connor tutted out lazily.</p><p>He moved his hand away, but only to press an object slightly cooler than room temperature against his cheek. The blond twitched at the temperature difference, but it felt good on his heated chassis. He leaned into it, humming pleasantly as Connor moved it across his face and neck. Once he had enough energy to focus better, he slowly opened his eyes to glanced at it.</p><p>It was the thirium bottle he had taken out earlier.</p><p>"Would you still like your drink?" Connor asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.</p><p>Simon chuckled softly, "<em>In a minute.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, smut is mega hard to write, guys. I hope it wasn't too cheesy! Or weird. Or really whacky. Anyway, have this gag to wash it all down:<br/> <br/>Markus: Hey look, it's my RK buddy Connor, guys!<br/> <br/>Connor: Hello everyone<br/> <br/>Simon: Hello Detective ;)<br/> <br/>Connor: *keels over*<br/> <br/>Josh: Blessed be rA9, this boi is crackin high stress levels!<br/> <br/>Markus: Good heavens, my brother is <em>dying</em>, people! What in the flipping malware are we gunna do?!<br/> <br/>North: Lmao, I've seen this case before, folks. Get this android a mechanic cuz he is fixin' to <em>bust a nut</em><br/> <br/>Simon: Well then call me a mechanic because that nut busting gay gigolo belongs to me.<br/> <br/>Markus: excuse me that <em>hwat</em> now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>